Exterior home decoration, in particular for Holidays such as Christmas, can be quite time consuming and expensive in order to make a magical atmosphere that will be admired by passersby. Lights have to be installed manually all over the home, which is time consuming, and often have to be replaced, which can be costly. Furthermore, placement of lights in locations high off the ground, for example at the border of the roof, can be dangerous as the person installing the lights is at risk of a fall.
Accordingly, there is a need for method and system for synchronizing lighting to music that alleviates theses disadvantages.